Refrain
by rururei
Summary: "Suki da." Iris obsidian bocah itu terarah tepat kepadanya. Uzumaki Naruto mematung dengan mulut ternganga. "Suki da." Dan bocah itu mengulanginya lagi, berkali-kali. SasuNaru. Shonen Ai.


"_Suki da."_

Jeda agak panjang.

Angin dingin berhembus. Di luar salju pertama di musim dingin mulai berjatuhan, menyapu jalan, pepohonan, bangku taman, atap mobil dan apa saja dengan warna putih.

"_Suki da," _katanya lagi, "Uzumaki san."

"E –eh?"

Uzumaki Naruto. Iris safir. Surai kuning cerah. Kulit tan. 20 tahun. Mahasiswa jurnalistik paling jenius di angkatannya, mematung di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri dengan mulut ternganga.

"Na –nani? Kau pasti bercanda kan, Uchiha-kun..."

Dia berusaha memaksakan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang akhirnya malah terlihat aneh.

Naruto sungguh berharap suasana canggung itu segera berakhir.

Ini pasti tidak benar. Bocah di depannya akan tertawa, mengatakan bahwa tadi itu hanya lelucon.

"Tidak."

Angin berhembus lagi.

Di depan pintu, seorang bocah raven berdiri sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Mata onyx. Kulit putih pucat. Wajah _stoic. _Tubuh jangkung. 15 tahun.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"A –ah..."

Naruto tergagap. Sekali lagi, itu pasti tidak benar. Dia hanya mengenal Sasuke sebagai salah satu siswa di klub jurnalistik sekolah yang diajarnya selama dia libur kuliah kemarin. Itu juga karena dipaksa salah satu senpai-nya di sekolah menengah yang menjadi guru di sekolah itu.

"Uchiha kun..."

"_Suki da."_

Dan bocah itu mengatakannya lagi.

Dan lagi.

.

.

.

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kisimoto**

**Refrain (c) rururei**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fanfic ini (sedikit banyak) terinspirasi dari Junjou Egoist**

**Warning:**

**OOC, shonen ai, alur maju mundur**

**Hallooo~~ di tengah (sok) sibuk ngurusin skripsi, saya masih sempat-sempatnya nulis fanfic. Itung-itung refreshing sih XD**

**Dan entah kenapa setelah mikir2 mau pairing Eren x Mikasa atau Eren x Rivaille buat fic ini, ujung2nya malah SasuNaru yang rasa2nya lebih cocok ^^**

**Yozzz~~~**

**Enjoy ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Secangkir coklat hangat baru saja ditandaskannya. Dia melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela.

Salju pertama turun. Aspal, pepohonan, atap bangunan, atap mobil, bangku taman, segalanya di luar diselimuti dengan warna putih.

Ada yang selalu terasa akrab setiap kali melihat salju pertama turun.

Naruto sadar dia harus segera pulang.

Sambil merapatkan syalnya, dia melangkah keluar dari cafe itu. Tugas liputan yang baru saja dilakukannya cukup melelahkan. Dia ingin segera mandi air hangat dan berbaring di ranjang.

Salju terus turun.

Dia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya sebelum merogoh tas untuk mengambil kunci pintu rumahnya.

"_Suki da."_

Dia berbalik cepat, menghadap ke halaman hanya untuk menemukan tidak ada apa-apa –atau siapa-siapa di sana.

Angin bertiup pelan.

"_Kuso."_

Naruto merutuk pelan.

"_Kuso."_

Dia merutuk lagi, berkali-kali sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kenapa dia masih saja mendengar suara itu muncul tiba-tiba?

Dengan agak terburu-buru, dia membuka kunci dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah kecil yang masih sama. Ruangan yang sama: dinding krem, sebuah meja, beberapa kursi, jam dinding berwarna merah dan sebuah rak kayu penuh buku yang diletakkan merapat ke dinding.

Naruto menghela napas lagi. Biasanya setiap Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat sore, Sasuke akan datang ke ruangan ini –setelah satu bulan penuh memaksa Naruto untuk menjadi private tutornya. Sebagai tambahan, Uchiha itu melakukan segala macam cara. Benar-benar segalanya, mulai dari mengikuti Naruto ke kampus, ke kantor tempatnya magang, ke perpustakaan kota, meminta senseinya –yang adalah senpai Naruto itu, untuk ikut membujuk, sampai mengirim ibunya sendiri ke rumah Naruto.

Benar-benar gila.

Naruto selalu tidak habis pikir tentang bocah itu –tidak dulu, tidak juga sekarang.

.

.

_._

"_Sebenarnya ini mudah saja. Uuntuk menyelesaikan soal ini, lihat dulu variabel-variabelnya._

_Kemudian, langkah selanjutnya..."_

_Naruto mendongak karena merasa ada yang tidak tepat._

_Benar saja. Sepasang mata gelap itu malah sedang menatapnya, bukannya memperhatikan soal yang ada di buku._

"_Uchiha kun."_

"_Hn."_

"_Kau seharusnya memperhatikan soal ini."_

"_Hn."_

"_Untuk apa aku repot-repot menjelaskan kalau kau tidak mau memperhatikan?"_

"_Aku memperhatikan'mu,' Uzumaki san."_

_Naruto makin kesal. Bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Sebenarnya tanpa harus dijelaskan pun, Naruto yakin Sasuke bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itu._

"_Kalau kau memang tidak mau serius, ya sudah. Kerjakan saja sendiri."_

_Naruto baru saja akan bangkit ketika tangan dengan jari-jari kurus panjang itu menahan lengannya._

"_Aku akan belajar."_

_Naruto menghela napas sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk dan meraih bolpoin, bersiap meneruskan penjelasannya._

"_Asalkan Uzumaki san mau menjadi kekasihku."_

"_UCHIHA !"_

_._

_._

_._

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat sekarang.

Dengan malas, dia merebahkan diri di ranjang dan menatap langit-langit. Sungguh tidak beruntung, keinginannya untuk segera tidur harus tertunda karena ada artikel yang _deadline-_nya ternyata sudah dekat. Dia hampir saja lupa.

Naruto membolak-balikkan tubuhnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk di tepian ranjang dan menatap keluar jendela.

Salju masih turun.

Hujan.

Hujan salju.

Waktu itu juga hujan –sekalipun bukan salju.

Kenapa selalu saja ada yang bisa diingat tentang hujan?

.

.

.

_Langit malam benar-benar gelap._

_Gerimis masih turun satu-satu setelah hampir seharian hujan lebat._

_Naruto memegang payung hitamnya sambil berjalan pelan-pelan menuju ke rumahnya. Tugas kuliahnya kali ini cukup melelahkan, memaksanya berdiam di perpustakaan universitas seharian ini untuk mencari referensi._

_Dia baru saja berjalan satu langkah memasuki halaman ketika kakinya terhenti begitu saja._

_Sepasang iris obsidian terarah kepadanya. Tajam. _

_Bibir Naruto terbuka, tapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang bisa terucap._

"_U –uchiha kun..."_

_Tubuh jangkung yang hanya berbalut kaos tipis berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans hitam itu basah kuyup dan terlihat berusaha agar tidak gemetar._

"_Sejak kapan... kau ada di sini?"_

_Uchiha itu tidak menjawab, masih menahan bibirnya yang agak membiru agar tidak gemetar. Mata onyxnya hanya menatap Naruto tanpa berkata-kata._

_Sungguh, karena terlalu larut mencari buku di perpustakaan, Naruto lupa untuk memberitahu Sasuke kalau hari ini dia tidak bisa memberikan privat._

_Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak akan menjawab. Jadi dia berjalan ke pintu, membuka kuncinya dan menarik tangan Sasuke untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam._

_Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung dengan titik-titik air menetes dari seluruh tubuhnya, sementara Naruto pergi ke dalam kamar._

"_Pergilah ke kamar mandi."_

_Naruto menyodorkan selembar handuk dan pakaian pada Sasuke tanpa menatap wajah putih pucat itu. Entah kenapa, sepertinya dia merasa sedikit bersalah._

_Sasuke menerima handuk dan pakaian dari Naruto, tapi bocah itu masih belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, membuat lantai di sekitarnya makin basah._

_Naruto yang semula memandang objek-objek lain di ruangan itu –apa saja, selain wajah Sasuke, akhirnya melirik raven itu dengan sudut matanya._

_Sasuke masih menatapnya dengan bibir terkatup._

"_Uchiha-kun," katanya pelan, "Gomen."_

_Jeda sepuluh detik sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi._

_Naruto mendesah lega, sesegera mungkin mengalihkan pandangan dari punggung basah yang bergerak menjauh itu._

_Dengan perasaan heran pada dirinya sendiri, dia berjalan ke dapur, memanaskan air dan menyiapkan makan malam. Tangan dan tubuhnya bergerak, tapi otaknya tidak sepenuhnya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dia pegang atau dia lakukan._

_Entah karena di luar sedang hujan, atau entah karena apa, Naruto merasa lebih dingin dibanding yang seharusnya._

"_E –eh?"_

_Dia terlonjak kaget ketika merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari tubuhnya dari belakang._

"_U –uchiha kun..."_

"_Hn–"_

_Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Naruto, membuat kening Naruto yang sedang menoleh ke belakang bersentuhan dengan rambut hitam pekat bocah itu. Naruto buru-buru menatap lagi ke depan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri._

"_Uchiha kun..."_

"_Sasuke."_

_Suara rendah itu menjawabnya._

"_Ha –ah?"_

"_Panggil aku Sasuke."_

_Naruto masih berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia jauh lebih kuat sekalipun usianya lebih muda._

"_Lepaskan..."_

_Naruto mulai takut karena merasa tubuhnya akan berkhianat._

"_Lepaskan aku..."_

"_Tidak. Dingin."_

_Setiap kali Naruto bergerak, setiap kali pula Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya._

_Tangan yang melingkarinya itu, napas yang berhembus di dekat telinganya, dan tubuh yang begitu dekat di belakangnya... begitu hangat._

"_Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, dan kemudian berbisik, begitu pelan hingga seakan-akan dia memang ingin hanya Naruto yang bisa mendengarnya._

"_Kenapa kau pergi begitu lama?" bisiknya,_

_Aitakatta, Uzumaki san."_

_._

_._

_._

Tidak ada waktu untuk melamun sekarang.

Naruto bergegas pergi ke ruang tamu sambil membawa laptop. Dia lebih dulu membuat secangkir coklat hangat sebelum akhirnya duduk menghadap layar laptop dan mulai mengetik.

_Baka._

Jarinya terus bergerak, menimbulkan bunyi kecil ketika beradu dengan keyboard, bunyi lain di ruangan itu selain bunyi jarum jam dinding yang juga terus bergerak.

_Baka._

Naruto menatap kesal pada laptopnya dan berhenti mengetik ketika suara-suara yang mengganggu di otaknya terus saja bergema. Iya, dia memang bodoh. Sudah lama dia mengakuinya.

.

.

.

_`Dia mengerjap sebelum akhirnya iris biru langitnya benar-benar terbuka. Kepalanya terasa agak berat. Tubuhnya juga terasa dingin._

_Samar-samar dia melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih._

_Sambil memegangi keningnya, dia bangkit untuk duduk._

"_Ugh."_

"_Baka."_

"_Nani?"_

_Naruto memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Butuh beberapa saat bagi otaknya yang baru saja bangun tidur, dan tubuhnya yang sedang tidak begitu sehat, untuk menyadari siapa yang baru saja mengatainya bodoh._

"_HEH?'_

_Dia terkejut dan mundur ke belakang sampai kepalanya membentur dinding._

_Di depannya, duduk di tepi ranjang, bocah dengan wajah putih pucat dan surai gelap pekat sedang memandanginya._

"_Kau –sedang apa –bagaimana..."_

_Otaknya terlalu lambat untuk bisa digunakan merangkai kalimat yang benar._

"_Kau sedang sakit dan tidak membiarkan orang lain merawatmu."_

"_Ah –itu, aku tidak apa-apa, Uchiha kun. Hanya... demam."_

_Mereka bertatapan._

"_Aku membuat sarapan."_

_Sasuke bangkit tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Naruto. Sesuatu yang selalu dia lakukan ketika berbicara, benar-benar tidak pernah melihat ke arah lain._

"_Makanlah."_

_Sasuke baru saja akan melangkah keluar ketika suara Naruto menahannya._

"_Bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"_

_Sasuke berbalik. Menatapnya. Kemudian menarik keluar sesuatu yang tergantung di lehernya, tapi tersembunyi di balik kemeja seragam sekolahnya._

_Sebuah kalung._

_Tepatnya, sebuah kalung dengan sebuah kunci tergantung di sana._

"_Itu..."_

"_Aku membuat duplikat kunci rumahmu."_

_Mata Naruto membulat._

"_Uchiha Sasuke ! Bisakah kau berhenti berbuat semaumu? Kau tidak bisa begitu saja membuat duplikat kunci rumah orang ! Itu tindakan kriminal ! Kriminal, kau dengar ! "_

_Tapi Sasuke sepertinya tidak mau mendengarkan karena dia melangkah keluar begitu saja. Dan kemudian kepala Naruto terlalu sakit untuk berteriak-teriak lagi._

_Selama berminggu-minggu berikutnya, Naruto berusaha mencuri kunci duplikat itu dari Sasuke, tapi tidak pernah berhasil._

_Dia selalu tertidur dengan bayangan akan ada orang lain di sampingnya ketika dia terbangun._

_Itu membuatnya jeri._

_._

_._

_._

Coklat hangatnya sudah habis, tapi artikelnya masih jauh dari kata selesai. Naruto melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul setengah 8 malam. Dia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

Naruto mendesah pelan ketika dia tidak bisa menemukan apapun di lemari es. Lagi-lagi dia lupa untuk berbelanja. Dengan kesal dia menuju ke dapur dan meraih cup ramen instan terakhirnya. Syukurlah dia masih punya yang satu itu.

Sambil meniup-niup ramennya yang masih mengepulkan asap, Naruto kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk menghadap laptopnya. Dia meletakkan cup ramennya di atas meja.

.

.

.

"_Kau tidak boleh makan ramen terlalu banyak, Naruto."_

"_Ah –tidak apa-apa."_

_Naruto masih sibuk mengunyah ramennya sementara gadis di depannya menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala._

"_Kau begitu menyukainya, ya?"_

"_Tentu saja," Naruto menjawab antusisas dengan mulut penuh ramen, "Ini makanan terlezat di dunia!"_

_Hinata tertawa kecil. _

"_Baiklah. Kalau nanti kau ulang tahun, aku hanya perlu memberimu hadiah semangkuk ramen, kan?"_

_Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk. _

_Hinata datang menjemputnya karena ada tugas meliput bersama ke lokasi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat tinggal Naruto._

_Tapi karena Naruto masih sibuk makan siang, Hinata terpaksa menungguinya._

"_Naruto."_

_Hinata memanggilnya sambil menahan tawa._

"_Hmm."_

"_Kau makan seperti anak kecil. Wajahmu jadi kotor."_

_Hinata membuka tasnya dan menyodorkan tisu kepada Naruto yang hanya nyengir tanpa rasa berdosa._

"_Dasar kau!"_

_Hinata tertawa sambil mengusap wajah Naruto dengan tisu itu. Bukannya membersihkan, Hinata malah mengusapkannya dengan kasar ke seluruh wajah Naruto._

"_Hinata, hentikan!"_

_Gadis itu malah makin girang dan tertawa keras-keras melihat wajah Naruto yang makin kacau._

_CKLEK._

_Keduanya menoleh ke arah bunyi yang baru saja terdengar._

_Hinata diam. Naruto diam._

"_Uchiha kun."_

_Bocah itu berbalik dan keluar tanpa berkata-kata._

_Entah kenapa Naruto mengikutinya, berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar sebelum akhirnya berhasil menarik lengan Sasuke dan memaksanya berhenti._

"_Ada apa?"_

_Biasanya kalau bocah itu datang tiba-tiba di luar jam privat, dia membawa alibi tentang soal Fisika atau Kimia yang tidak bisa dikerjakannya._

_Sebagai jawabannya, tubuh Naruto didorong begitu keras sampai membentur pagar. _

"_Apa..."_

_Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang menakutkan._

_Wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang._

"_Aku ini..." Sasuke menggeram, "Masih saja seperti anak kecil di matamu?"_

"_..."_

"_Anak kecil tidak akan melakukan ini."_

_Dan detik berikutnya Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya membulat. Tubuhnya gemetar._

_Sasuke menarik wajahnya, menatap Naruto sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Dia berjalan pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi._

_Naruto masih merasa kakinya lemas. Dia jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya._

_._

_._

_._

Ramennya baru saja habis.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk melemaskan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah."

Dia kembali menyentuh keyboard laptopnya. Artikel ini harus segera selesai. Selama hampir enam tahun menjadi wartawan –mulai dari wartawan magang, wartawan tetap sampai wartawan senior seperti sekarang, dia tidak pernah melanggar _deadline. _Di usianya yang masih 26 tahun, dia sudah menjadi salah satu wartawan yang cukup dikenal.

Ah.

Sekarang dia sudah 26 tahun, ya.

Berarti kalau dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali.

Naruto menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel membuatnya terlonjak.

"Siapa?"

Dia melangkah menuju pintu

"Ada ap–"

Sudah lama. Sudah lama sekali. Sejak terakhir kali Naruto melihat_nya._

_._

_._

_._

_Akhir-akhir ini Naruto begitu sibuk. Tugas meliputnya semakin banyak, bahkan kadang-kadang sampai ke luar kota. Dia tidak bisa lagi secara teratur memberikan privat untuk Sasuke, meskipun bocah itu tetap saja datang ke rumah –dengan kunci duplikat. Kadang-kadang Naruto menemukannya sedang belajar sendiri, kadang sedang main game, dan lebih sering bocah itu tertidur di ruang tamu karena Naruto pulang kemalaman._

"_Uzumaki san."_

_Sore itu Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah yang tidak se-stoic biasanya. Naruto hampir bisa mengatakan kalau wajah anak itu terlihat sedikit lebih berekspresi._

"_Aku lulus."_

"_A –ah..."_

_Naruto bahkan lupa kalau hari itu hari kelulusan Sasuke._

"_Selamat, Uchiha kun. Kau sudah bekerja keras."_

_Sasuke menatapnya, seperti sedang berusaha mengatakan sesuatu._

"_Aku sudah lulus," ulangnya lagi, "Aku akan menjadi mahasiswa."_

"_Ya, tentu saja," jawab Naruto, "Kau bisa masuk ke universitas manapun yang kau inginkan."_

_Tentu saja. Sasuke salah satu yang paling jenius di angkatannya. Tambahkan satu lagi: dia murid kelas akselerasi._

"_Aku... sudah lulus SMA..." katanya lagi, "Dan usiaku sudah 17 tahun."_

_Mata onyxnya meneliti wajah Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak paham sama sekali._

"_Apa aku sudah cukup dewasa sekarang?"_

_Mata safir Naruto melebar._

_Jangan..._

"_Apa aku..."_

_Jangan katakan..._

"_Sudah cukup dewasa untuk kau cintai, Uzumaki san?"_

_Naruto masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat._

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

_Kenapa susah sekali menjawabnya?_

"_Sasuke..."_

_Mata Sasuke terlihat berkilat ketika Naruto menyebut namanya._

"_Kau," Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, "Anak yang baik."_

_Sasuke mematung ketika Naruto menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya._

"_Aku akan senang kalau bisa memiliki seorang adik sepertimu."_

_Sial. Jawaban macam apa itu?_

_Sasuke menatapnya dengan nanar. Naruto hampir memalingkan wajah karena tidak ingin melihat mata itu._

_Sasuke berbisik. Pelan._

_Sampai akhirnya dia berjalan pergi._

_Dan itulah terakhir kali Naruto melihatnya._

_._

_._

_._

Tubuh Naruto mendadak jadi kaku dan dia terpaku begitu saja dengan tangan kanan masih memegang gagang pintu. Dia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, memastikan bahwa penglihatannya tidak bermasalah. Dan itu benar. Sosok itu masih berdiri di depannya, tidak menghilang sekalipun dia sudah mengedipkan mata.

Apa ini?

Setelah begitu lama menghilang begitu saja...

Dadanya sesak sekali.

"Uzumaki san."

Suaranya makin berat dari yang bisa dia ingat.

"Kau ingin membiarkanku berdiri membeku di sini?"

Dia menerobos masuk begitu saja, melewati Naruto yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan dirinya sendiri.

"Uchiha–"

"Tch. Berapa kali harus kukatakan untuk memanggilku 'Sasuke?' "

Naruto menutup pintu dan berjalan untuk kembali duduk di depan laptopnya. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berseberangan. Naruto berusaha menatap layar laptop tapi pada akhirnya dia memandang ke arah sosok itu.

Sasuke memakai coat coklat tua dan syal hitam melingkari lehernya. Rambutnya masih sama pekat. Matanya juga sama. Kulitnya makin putih.

_Masih sama. Wajahnya masih sama._

_Tapi makin dewasa._

_Tentu saja, berapa usianya sekarang?_

_21 tahun?_

Tangan Naruto gemetar di luar kendalinya ketika dia berusaha menyentuh keyboard lagi untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Di antara sekian banyak pertanyaan yang menghantuinya selama ini, dia malah tidak bisa berkata apapun sekarang.

""Uzumaki san."

Dia mendongak, menemukan iris obsidian itu sedang terarah kepadanya.

_Seperti dulu._

"Aku dengar kau sudah menjadi wartawan terkenal sekarang. Aku sering membaca tulisanmu. Hebat sekali."

Naruto masih diam. Lututnya lemas.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, memperhatikan satu per satu benda di ruangan itu.

"Rumahmu masih sama," katanya, "Warna dindingnya, jam dinding itu, dan –oh, buku di rak jadi semakin banyak."

_Tentu saja. Tentu saja semuanya sama._

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Uzumaki san, apa itu menyenangkan? Sama dengan cita-citamu dulu? Kau pasti sudah melihat banyak hal, mengunjungi banyak tempat..."

_Bukan itu. Bukan itu yang harusnya kau katakan..._

"Bukankah dulu kau ingin keliling dunia? Dan –oh, kau masih ingin kuliah di Belanda?"

_Kenapa kau terus saja mengatakan hal yang tidak penting?_

"Ah –kau masih suka makan ramen juga."

_Kau terlalu banyak bicara... Biasanya kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal bodoh sebanyak ini. Ini terlalu aneh._

Sasuke melirik laptop Naruto sekilas. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa kau sedang mengerjakan sesuatu?"

Mereka berpandangan. Safir yang sedang muram. Onyx yang selalu gelap dan tidak bisa dibaca.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit.

"Kelihatannya kau sedang sibuk..."

Dia memperbaiki letak syal yang bergelung di lehernya, lalu menghela napas. Entah apa maksudnya. Naruto masih belum bergeming.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi."

Setelah memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku coat coklatnya, Sasuke benar-benar berjalan menuju ke pintu.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya.

_Sudah? Begitu saja?_

_Dia pikir dia itu siapa?_

Tangan Sasuke meraih gagang pintu...

_Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama empat tahun ini?_

_Ketika aku bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak?_

"BAKA !"

Sebuah buku tebal melayang dan menghantam kepala Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan berbalik, melepaskan tangannya dari gagang pintu.

"Baka..."

Naruto berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk dan tubuh gemetar.

"Bodoh. Ke mana saja kau selama ini? Apa kau tidak tahu aku seperti orang gila karena kau menghilang begitu saja? Aku bahkan berpikir kau sudah mati ! Kau –kau... "

_Aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Aku melewati rumahmu berulang kali sekalipun aku tahu tidak ada lagi siapapun di sana. Bahkan keluargamu pun tidak._

"Uzumaki san..."

Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Naruto masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Kau –kau ini bodoh atau apa? Datang dan pergi seenaknya. Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk bertanya apakah aku masih suka makan ramen?"

"Uzumaki san..."

"_Sasuke no baka _!"

Dia ingin memukul wajah itu. Atau apa saja yang bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya. Tapi tangannya yang terlalu lemah karena terus saja gemetar hanya bisa menggapai tanpa arah, mendorong dan menarik sembarangan.

"Bodoh ! "

Sasuke tidak berusaha menghindar.

"Idiot ! "

Tangan Naruto mencengkeram kerah coat Sasuke. Syal hitamnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau –bod..."

Tangannya berhenti mendorong dan memukul. Mata Naruto mengerjap, menangkap sesuatu yang tidak asing bagi ingatannya.

Kalung itu.

Dengan sebuah kunci tergantung di ujungnya.

Kalung itu melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Naruto san..."

Dan tubuhnya dilingkupi kehangatan lain –kehangatan yang barangkali dirindukannya selama ini, sekalipun dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

"_Gomen nasai."_

Bibir itu berbisik di dekat telinganya.

"Aku kuliah di Perancis. Aku tidak ingin selamanya menjadi bocah tidak berguna di matamu. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang –atau sesuatu..."

Sasuke tercekat.

"Aku begitu ingin pulang untuk menemuimu," bisiknya lagi, "Tapi –aku tidak bisa, sebelum aku menjadi seseorang –seseorang yang pantas berada di sisimu."

Naruto merasakan hatinya mencelos.

Bahkan Sasuke memilih untuk menghilang karena _dirinya._ Karena jawaban bodohnya ketika itu.

"Bodoh."

Naruto menarik tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau –kau tidak perlu menjadi seseorang, atau menjadi siapapun. Apa kau tidak tahu kenapa aku tetap tinggal di sini dengan bodohnya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau, "Karena –karena aku berpikir, mungkin saja, mungkin saja suatu hari kau akan datang..."

Sasuke menariknya, memeluknya lagi.

Kehangatan yang tidak asing menjalari tubuh Naruto yang dingin.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menundanya lagi, untuk menahan apa yang seharusnya dikatakannya.

"_Suki da_..." kata Naruto pelan, "_Suki da_..."

Harusnya dia mengatakan itu sejak dulu. Agar dia tidak perlu kehilangan.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Kali ini ada senyuman tipis di bibir itu.

Dia menarik Naruto lagi, kali ini bukan untuk sebuah pelukan.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mengingat lagi rasanya sentuhan itu di bibirnya. Betapa dia tidak pernah ingin sentuhan itu berakhir. Sejak dulu. Sejak Sasuke memeluknya. Ketika Sasuke menciumnya. Ketika dia menyentuh puncak kepala Sasuke di hari itu.

"_Tadaima..."_

Sasuke berbisik di sela-sela ciuman itu.

.

.

.

"_Apa aku..."_

_Jangan katakan..._

"_Sudah cukup dewasa untuk kau cintai, Uzumaki san?"_

_Naruto masih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat._

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_

_Kenapa susah sekali menjawabnya?_

"_Sasuke..."_

_Mata Sasuke terlihat berkilat ketika Naruto menyebut namanya._

"_Kau," Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, "Anak yang baik."_

_Sasuke mematung ketika Naruto menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalanya._

"_Aku akan senang kalau bisa memiliki seorang adik sepertimu."_

_Sial. Jawaban macam apa itu?_

_Sasuke menatapnya dengan nanar. Naruto hampir memalingkan wajah karena tidak ingin melihat mata itu._

_Sasuke berbisik. Pelan._

"_Suki da, Naruto san. Dan kau ataupun aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya."_

.

.

.

FIN~


End file.
